


[Podfic] The Apples Ate the Cheese

by DarayFlair



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: "Oh and I suppose the apples ate the cheese." –Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)...that is all, 5 mins, 5 minutes, An apple and some berries are up to no good and I love it, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, It's less than 5 mins, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Talking Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair
Summary: TheShadyLady: "Oh, and I suppose the apples ate the cheese." –Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games). A unique POV.DarayFlair: The new bookThe Ballad of Songbirds and Snakeswas published this summer (2020) and it's the month that the last of the movies was released, in November 2015. So, I celebrated it and the fandom in my own way. I bring you something from the first book (and film)! This is one of those fics that is a classic to me. It brightens my mood every time! Yes, I am that person smiling at their phone on the bus. It has talking fruit, what's not to love!!! :DLength: 4.42 mins
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] The Apples Ate the Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fsheithmonth.tumblr.com%2F).
  * Inspired by [The Apples Ate the Cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713017) by TheShadyLady. 



> I don't have Tumblr and I tried to link this back to the original author, TheShadyLady, but just in case that didn't work: https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com
> 
> For all the people out there finding joy however they can and passing it along. Thank you TheShadyLady for all the smiles and here's to many more!

The glorious 4.42 minute fanfic!  
  
  
Please right click and "save link/save as" to download or left click to stream.

**[The Apples Ate the Cheese.wav](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ShEPkM_n-3eIpTyL6_rmlelphYLmwjL3/view?usp=sharing) **

**[The Apples Ate the Cheese.mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14cYq9Q6DnWrwLIQeqZ0xCkLb7m_5uzhf/view?usp=sharing) **

If anyone knows how to embed a player onto here please let me know. I can't get it to work. Thanks!  
  


The intro clip is two clips layered together because I love how it blends the first with the last:

1) 'Rue's Whistle Song' (Full Orchestra version from "The Hunger Games Movie" Soundtrack) by James Newton Howard

2) 'There Are Worse Games To Play/Deep In The Meadow/The Hunger Games Suite (From "The Hunger Games: Mockingjay, Part 2" Soundtrack)' by James Newton Howard ft. Jennifer Lawrence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! Kudos, comments, prompts, and fics are are always welcome!


End file.
